


Sylph of the sky, Carnation of the earth

by PeculiarSymphony



Series: Cuphead short stories [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 12:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13364748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarSymphony/pseuds/PeculiarSymphony
Summary: A short Cagney x Hilda short, expected parts. This is a basic fluff book and takes place one year after Cuphead and Mugman defeat the devil. Finished.





	1. Chapter 1

-@@@-

Cagney couldn't sleep, not now at least. Today was the day before the one year anniversary of the day that Cuphead and Mugman destroyed their contracts. The day he sold his soul was one of (if not the), most traumatizing days of the carnation's life. Though the memory was a bit fuzzed, he could remember the devil's cackling accompanied by the burning in his...stem.  
Cagney slithered out from the oak tree he was under to get a better view of the night sky; the cackling of Hilda Berg could be heard. Hilda Berg was a friend, and a fellow former debtor. Truthfully Cagney wasn't sure on his feelings for her, sometimes they'd argue over the simplest of things, other times he could rest and count on her for company, accompanied by a snarky comeback every now and then. Cagney knew he would never admit it, but he truly admired both Hilda and the night sky above him. The stars always shined so bright, it was funny to think that he rarely got to see this world due to his need for sunlight. Cagney closed his eyes and let his vision get blurry, the last thing he saw were the glistening stars.  
-***-

Hilda watched as the sun rose, the sky become an ombre blue that softly melted into a daisy yellow. Speaking of daisies, all the flowers were waking. Hilda giggled to herself in the memory of her favorite carnation.  
Hilda slipped off of her collection of clouds and make a quick break to her observatory. After doing so she summoned a small, fluffy cloud and hovered towards the unsuspecting flower.  
Cagney's looked to be in between sleep and awake. She smiled deviously.  
"Heyy Cagney, you awake buddy?" The flower groaned in response. "You know it's a bright and beautiful day." Cagney lifted his head his head with a mixture of exhaustion and frustration. Ultimately he left his head to drop once more, facing the ground, his eyes sealed.  
"Go away Hilda." He groaned, Hilda could tell he had a low patience as of the moment.  
"Don't you flowers sleep at night? Such a pity in itself that you'll never see the night sky." Hilda pressed, her face growing more and more malicious. Of course she was only joking, Cagney in which knew this however it did not make the scenario any less frustrating.  
"And for a sky witch, don't you sleep in the day?" He replied, his voice laced with a kind of tone that meant, "leave me alone/don't test me."  
"Well of course, but then I would be able to talk to my favorite flower." Cagney blushed at this, mostly of embarrassment and frustration.  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled, burying himself in the ground; she may have been a witch of the air, though there was nothing she could do underground.  
On top of the hole Hilda whispered, "It's okay to have feeling for me, I am pretty great after all."  
"THE DAY ANYONE LIKES YOU IS THE DAY I STOP BEING A FLOWER YOU-" He paused, there was no more sound and no more movement from above the ground. Cagney leaned closer to the surface, there were voices, not just one though.  
"Yeah and I can't thank you guys enough. One year goes by fast does it not."  
"It sure does, we are just glad we could help." It was Hilda and Mugman, and knowing that the two brothers liked to stick together, Cuphead was probably around as well. He stuck his head out a little bit to get a view.  
"Well you know the devil and his lackey "king" dice never had a chance. He recognized that cocky voice, a white cup stood alongside his brother, Hilda on her cloud giggling to herself.  
"Yeah well I guess that's true."  
"Anyway what are you up to Hilda?" Hilda looked back at Mugman and replied in a smug attitude, "Oh well you know, just bothering a certain flower." Hilda queued for Cagney to come and join, Cagey regretfully agreed.  
"Heya Uncle Cagney, you know what today is?" Yep he was definitely too tired for this, Cagney loved the boys (and loved being called Uncle), but he had zero patience today.  
"Yeah Mugman, thanks again." He weakly replied. Cuphead stared at him strangely and Mugman stepped closer, observing his eyes...or something.  
After a moment Cuphead asked "Get enough sleep last night?" Cagney closed his eyes for a moment, 'damn he's good'.  
"Eh not really.." Mugman perked up and grabbed his brother's hand, "Well sorry we disturbed you, come on guys." Hilda looked at him...with shame? Cagney couldn't quite place it. He slunk back onto the oak tree and closed his eyes tight. 'What was that look on her face?'


	2. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -@@@- means Cagney's perspective  
> -***- is Hilda's perspective

-@@@-

"Heya Cagney!" Cagney's eyes shot open, after Hilda and Mugman had left he planned on sleeping most of the day, what a pity he had only gotten about 2 more hours of sleep. Wait.  
'What am I suppose to be doing again?'  
Cagey looked in front of him, what a suprise. Goopy la grande.  
"What do you want?" Goopy "innocently" snickered; "inviting you to the party silly, Elder Kettle and the boys are gonna throw a party for the one year anniversary of our release from the devil."  
Party meant people, people meant Hilda and Goopy, together, as one force out to annoy Cagney until all his patience was wasted and he would throw a fit. Not today.  
"No thanks." He responded bluntly, leaning back into the shade of the oak tree.  
"Golly Cagney, not even for Mugman?"  
Damn, he made a point. Cagney imagined the look of a heart broken Mug walking up to his tree with a sad face; maybe a sad Hilda too...wait no. No Hilda....she did look ashamed after Cagney buried himself underground. Only for Mugman though. Once Cagney finished his internal argument, he reluctantly agreed to attend the party, with which Goopy deviously giggled and bounced away.

Cagney nervously started to bury himself near the location of the party, apparently it was suppose to be held at the junkyard (suggestion made by Dr. Kahl), until Baroness and Cuphead suggested a...more cheerful environment. There was loud music and obnoxious lights. The party was planned in the evening, giving Cagney extra sleep, hopefully enough to hold his patience. Rumor mentioned that Hilda would be putting on a show, Cagney admit, he was a bit excited. Cagney rarely got to see her at night. The day he lost his soul he forced himself to stay up all night. Hilda made the stars sparkle more than usual, Cagney remembered the glistening stars, and the girl manipulating them. 

Cagney snapped back to reality, his focus moving towards the pastry table. On the table there was a tiny piece of paper that held a tiny sketch of a bee, and a mug. The long table was covered with a white tablecloth and there held several pastries, one mimicked the face of Cuphead, Mugman's doing no doubt. Further along the table the food became more...abstract. Bowls full of candy, what looked to be kelp, and...bolts. Fantastic.   
"I am not a tiny boy!" A voice yelled, "in fact my bro and I defeated the Devil, something obviously you couldn't do." Cuphead yelled smugly. Baroness stood in front of his, her cheeks red, she then stormed off, leaving Mugman to hum a familiar tune.   
Having nothing else to do, Cagney approached the Cup, "Cuphead do you know where your brother is?" The cup turned his head and smiled, "yeah my bro, he is waiting for someone by the river," he smirked suggestively.   
"Thanks Cuphead." Cagney traveled torwards the dock by Elder Kettle's house. Mugman was sitting near the edge along, instantly Cagney noticed a blue bowtie.  
"Hey Mugman, Cuphead said you were waiting for someone." The mug turned his head nervously, fiddling with his fingers.  
"...Ca...ia.." was all Cagney could make out.  
"What was that?" Mug turned a bright blue and turned his head, there was a blue daisy in his left hand.   
"Cala Maria..." he whispered, barely audible. The bowtie, the daisy, big blush, nervous. Mugman had a crush. Cagney laughed at this making Mugman even more nervous. Hey it's okay Mugs, I think almost everyone has a crush at your age."   
Mugman played a bit more with his fingers, his gaze looking down until he stared at Cagney.   
"Do you have a crush Uncle Cagney?" This shocked Cagney, he had really never thought about it. His mind wandered towards the sky, it was getting dark, soon Hilda would out on her...why of all times was he thinking about her? He hadn't even seen her yet at the party. Cagney's attention snapped back to Mugman who looked at his with huge eyes.  
"Uhh well no.."   
"What about Hilda?" He asked, Cagney's stem straightened instantly.  
"Nononono, I-we, w-w are just friends Mugman." Silence clouded the atmosphere until Cagey reached over and lightly karate chopped Mugman's arm. "Well good luck." At that same moment a girly giggle came from the behind.   
"Sorry Mugman that I'm late, the eels wouldn't leave me alone."   
Mugman blushed and closed his eyes holding the daisy out to Cala Maria.   
"Aw for me?!" She exclaimed, taking the daisy and placing it in her hair. Cagney watched as Mugman got up and walked along the shore next to Cala. Cagney could hear a faint, "nice seeing you Cagney," from Cala. The sky was almost pitch black, the show was going to start soon.


	3. Sky show

-@@@-

The clouds swirled, the deep glistening blues melted into the velvet of the black. As the bright sun set, the yellows enveloped in the sky. Looking directly up, bright glittering stars could be seen. As the sun set, thousands more stars shot across the sky.  
Everyone cheered, the show would now begin. Hilda appeared in her gemini form, Cagney's heart sank, his eyes widened. He suddenly came to a rather embarrassing realization that he himself had never seen any of Hilda's other forms. Sure he bad seen her blimps but never had he seen her like this.  
The gemini swirled a glowing ball, clouds swirled around it. The dark clouds that surrounded her thickened and began to take a form around the gemini until the her entire form was covered in clouds.   
A blimp flew overhead and dropped what looked to be a star. Suddenly an arrow shot the star that was falling and as it passed across the sky, gilded streams of light flew across the sky. Once the stars had passed the crowd placed their attention back to Hilda who changed forms once again. The figure held a fluffy bow and shot more stars across the sky. The stars started to line up in a strange pattern, perhaps words? The figure with the bow all of a sudden shot a star directly above its head, as it dropped back, a flash of light appeared and a new form appeared. The star that fell was immediately head butt into the area of the other stars. The ram stretched out and flew towards the collection of stars. The figure started to change into a red moon. Ufos started to decorate the sky above the stars the rose all the stars, each to a specific place. Cagney was dumbfounded when he finally realized the message stated, "Thank you Cuphead and Mugman!"   
The crowd cheered, Cagney turned himself around to gaze on the cheering crowd. Cuphead was jumping up and down and throwing....candy....from his head? Behind him was a quarreling Baroness. Grim was on two legs and was attempting to clap in respect; in the distance Cagney could see Cala Maria with a happy Mugman in her hands who was clapping. Cagney smiled for Mugman and Cala Maria and returned his attention to the sky where Hilda was gliding down on a cloud.

-***-

A crowd of joyous former debtors surrounded Hilda. Hilda wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.   
"Wow Hilda, that was magnificent!" Sally exclaimed, others huddled near the sylph.   
"The ufos were my favorite aye chap." Dr Kahl queued his robot who responded with his heart popping out. Hilda loved the attention for her profession though she would admit, she was quite exhausted.   
"Thanks everyone, I'm just going to get something to eat."   
Cuphead ran up to her with a smile, "Wow that was cool Aunt Hilda!" Hilda smiled as she gave cuphead a pat on the back. Cuphead offered a peppermint from his head to which she politely refused.  
As Hilda approached the snack table, her gaze fell upon a blushing Cagney.  
"Like the show Cags?" She asked, her breath still heavy. He crossed his arms and faced away, "W-well how could I not, it was pretty." Hilda giggled.  
"Aw you thought it was pretty? I work for free so if you ever need anyone for a birthday party.." Cagney scoffed.  
"I said it was pretty, I am not going to bow down and fuel your ego."  
"Hehe, I never said you had to Cags." She giggled as she walked away in the direction of her observatory with her plate.  
"And Hilda, the show was really nice." She caught him say as she walked off, her face red as her dress.


	4. To remember or not to?

-***-

Hilda awoke with a groan; she definitely overworked herself. It was worth it to see the look on the crowd's face, the cupbrothers, and even the flustered look on Cagney's face. If made her pleased to know that everyone loved her performance, the stars, the ufos.m  
Hilda gazed up at the skylight up on the ceiling of her observatory bed. It was daylight. Hilda got up out of bed, stretching out her limbs. After getting dressed she took a walk around Inkwell.

One year she had been free; it had all passed so quickly. All of the inhabitants most likely were still asleep, even the secret bar on the corner on the docks of inkwell island 1 was asleep. Ironic considering only 2 of the people who go there were actually in debt to the devil. A story came to mind; Goopy once went to the bar. He thought he could beat Rigby and Croak in a boxing battle. Hilda snickered at the memory of onion patching up a beaten up Goopy. Took forever to get him out of the gravestone. Hilda recalled all the memories before they all went into debt. Everyone was cautious, anyone could betray anyone to get their soul back. There was a fight between Baroness Von Bon Bon and Cala Maria that got nasty, even Beppi helped to separate the two. They didn't talk for months, not until the day Cuphead and Mugman told everyone that they released everyone from their debt. Friendships were rebuilt as if they never were knocked down.

Hilda stopped walking and looked ahead, she had gotten lost in her thoughts. Standing before her was the casino. She took a step back.   
'No, not again'  
A shadow began to build up behind her, she turned around quickly. There was no Devil or King Dice; there was only but a very concerned Sally Stageplay.  
"You alright Hilda dear?" She asked. Hilda snapped out of it and nodded vigorously.  
"O-of course...just a bit drained."  
"That is understandable, that was quite a show you put on." Sally nudged her elbow, "Even I am a bit jealous." This made Hilda giggle.  
"Well it was pretty great after all, too bad you all will have to wait an entire year," she teased, lightly punching Sally in the arm.   
"Well that sure is a shame, perhaps you should come to one of my shows sometime." Sally suggested to which Hilda respectfully nodded.

A crash came from the building behind her making Hilda jump up. "Oh that child! Would you like to talk inside, I have to fix up the old house." Another crash came from the building and without a sign of agreement nor disagreement, Sally grabbed Hilda's hand and walked through the backdoor of the theater. Sally ran down the long hallway, "Be right back dear!"

Hilda wasn't sure what to do, she walked into the theater room, all of the props carefully aligned on the ceiling. She kept walking through another side door to what seemed to be a kitchen. Baby bottles littered the counter top, wind up cars drove across the floor, afraid that they might get forgotten. She heard voices coming from another room, she stepped through an entrance way to see Sally in an armchair holding a child, another running around the chair. A masculine voice could be heard in the other room.

"Sorry dear, breakfast time for the child." She held up the bottle to the child's mouth to which it grabbed it with it's tiny hands. "Well I am sorry for dragging you in with nothing to do, though it was nice talking to you. There should be a few cookies in the fridge for you on your way out." Hilda nervously laughed and walked out, a wind up car hitting her foot.

Hilda walked back to Inkwell Island 1, looking ahead of her this time. As she crossed the bridge she saw Goopy and Onion in the garden patch. To her displeasure, Cagney was still asleep. She smiled, a pale blush decorated her face.

'Poor Carnation, not being able to get much sleep lately.' She decided to not bother the flower, not now at least. She headed back to the observatory for breakfast.  
'What a beautiful sky,' she thought. Looking back at the casino from afar she frowned, 'I'm afraid the beauty won't last I guess.' She thought. As she walked she saw a couple of happy flowers kiss, it made her sad but also envious. Even Sally had found someone. She walked up to Cagney's garden and sat down in front of the sleeping flower, his petals covering his face. Hilda frowned and walked back to her observatory, loneliness filling her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support, sorry I forgot to post yesterday. All chapters are prewritten so to make up for it I gave a double update.


	5. Peculiar

-@@@-

Hilda had been acting strange, stranger than normal. She dozed off mid sentence, wandered off without realizing it and avoided himself and a few of their friends.   
Cagney wasn't sure of the cause, ever since the show, she was out of it. Lack of sleep? He knew Hilda was suppose to sleep in the day so she could manage the night, she always stayed up a bit in the day to hang out with her friends. She had been doing it for as long as they had known each other. It baffled Cagney, was she hiding something and of so what. He knew they bickered and teased but he knew that they were friends and that they cared for one another. If she was hiding something from him? Cagney tried to rationalize, perhaps something to do with King Dice or the Devil. If this was true, he would not hold back.  
Cagney stopped himself there, wiping the water from his face. He glimpsed at the sky.  It was around 3 in the afternoon, Hilda was most likely asleep and wouldn't wake up until around 6 or 7.   
Cagney regretfully buried himself towards Goopy's tree to ask about Hilda, his body aching from the though of talking to Goopy optionally. It wasn't that Goopy was a bad person, he was just annoying and everyone knew that the blob was a gossiper. Cagney recalled the guilty feeling of running into Goopy after having his soul contract taken. At the time, it was hilarious.  The loud mouth blob finally getting it, he only understood when the same happened to him.  
Walking up to the tree, Cagney brough his hand to the door..  
"Goopy isn't there today." A voice said behind him. It was one of the residents of Inkwell... Truth be told, he didn't know her name. She was a fish.  
"Oh....where is he?" He asked, trying to look away.   
"In the garden patch." She replied as she started walking away.  
"Wait! Do you know if anything happened to Hilda?" She said before she walked away.  
"Don't know, don't care. My business is with the water, only reason I know where Goopy is because I saw him." She sassily walked away, Cagney couldn't help but to feel a little bit offended.   
"Goopy!" Cagney yelled as he buried up from underground. The blob was plopped on the ground with Moe Tato and Weepy.  They all held a cup of tea with the exception of Goopy who had the cup faced down on his head.  
"Oh wow Cagney! Have you come to join us friend?" Onion asked. Cagney respectfully declined, straightening his stem.  
"Um..so does anyone know what is going on with Hilda?"   
"Well...no, I thought you knew since-"  
"She's your girlfriend!!" Goopy sneered interrupting Weepy who pressed his fingers together, avoiding eye contact.  
"Goopy!" Moe Tato yelled at Goopy started laughing, Cagney's face getting more and more red every second.  
Cagney took a deep breath.  
"She. Is. Not. MY GIRLFRIEND YOU STUPID BLOB!" Cagney yelled.   
Weepy started to tear up, causing Goopy to glare at Cagney. "Sh- Weepy look it's fine, I was just mad at Goopy." Cagney placed one of his hands on Weepy's back.  
"S-sorry Cagney." Weepy whimpered, Goopy's gaze softening.   
"Heya Weepy look," Goopy gestured, "I'm Cagney! I am a mean wittle flower who loves sky witch! Muah muah muah!"  
"Oh HAHA, even the devil is laughing." Cagney retorted, holding his anger down for the benefit of Weepy, "And she's not a witch!"  
"Standing up for your girlfriend aye?"   
"She is not my girlfr-"  
"Okay!" Moe Tato interrupted, " Anyway can't say I know what happened with Hilda."   
"You mean his girlfriend." Goopy slipped in causing Moe Tato to frown.  
"S-sorry I don't know either, I noticed she has been acting strange but I can't say I know why, s-sorry Cags." Weepy said under his breath.   
"Alright then", Cagney would be lying if he wasn't disappointed.   
"Well why don't you just ask her, I mean she is your friend after all, who to know better." Cagney's eyes widened, Goopy offering good advice?!   
Just as Cagney started to turn away, he got a "Thank you Goopy," just before he buried himself towards his oak tree, waiting for Hilda to awake. He would wait all night if he had to.


	6. Flushed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too excited folks

-***-

Hilda awoke with a jump. Tears streaming down her face. 'It's fine, it's all good..,' she reassured herself, grasping onto her linen nightgown. She gazed at her skylight, evening. She would have to get up now, the night would soon be anew. 

Hilda summoned a cloud and began to float, her head clearing. Hilda rose to the sky and rose the stars. The sky slowly turning from a light shade or orange and yellow to a dark mystic black, stars began to peer out of the darkness and the moon popped out of the abyss.  
"Hello Hilda," she heard the moon say, though no words were exchanged. "What troubles you my dear?" She shook her head, her head burying in her knees as shooting stars spanned across the sky behind her.  
"Hilda!" A voice called out, she turned to the moon but its eyes were closed. "Hilda!" The voice called again. She looked down to see Cagney calling out, his face presenting emotions of happiness and sadness. Hilda lowered herself to the ground.  
"Hilda! How have you been? You have been spacing out and avoiding me and-and," Hilda laughed.  
"Ha, almost sounds like you care about me!" She bit her lip as Cagney glared at her, she hoped he would buy the distraction. 

-@@@-

He took a deep breath, his eyes watering.  
"BECAUSE I DO! EVERY DAY YOU WAKE UP AND WANDER INTO INKWELL ISLAND 3 AND WHEN SOMEONE TALKS TO YOU, YOU SNAP OUT OF A GAZE AND RUN HOME AND AVOID EVERYONE. Even me." He whispered the last part, scared as if she would backlash at him. His hands were on her shoulders fighting back all the tears that threatened to pour out. He gasped as she pulled him into a tight hug, their bodies pressed against one another, a hand cupping the back of his head. Tears fell from Cagney's face as quiet ones did Hilda. They stayed in each others embrace.   
"I thought you thought I was annoying." She murmured into his shoulder.  
"No..maybe you got on my nerves but...never annoying." He whispered back, he pulled out of the hug and gazed at Hilda. "Why did you avoid everyone?"  
She bit her lip.   
"I-I don't know Cags. Maybe you would be better without me." Hilda avoided all eye contact from Cagney, he noticed. He cupped her face and tried to smile through the tears.  
"Hey then who would talk to me all the time?" He whispered softly.

-***-

"Mugman or Cuphead."   
"Nah, I love the boys but they only can come around so often." Hilda smiled from this. She closed her eyes down hard and whispered, "King Dice and the Devil." Cagney froze.   
"Are they back?" He asked, trying to not show any sign of agitation.   
"No. The memory of them." She said trying to look away. "Deal with the devil once and it's stuck with ya for a lifetime." She sarcastically smiled.  
"We all think of it but uhh...it helped us meet new people through it right? I mean you wouldn't know Dr.Kahl or Beppi."  
"I knew Beppi, once I had to storm over to his 'funland' because his lights were too bright."   
"Then Sally! You wouldn't know Sally, you guys are friends." Cagney tried to keep it together, he wasn't good at helping people with their problems.  
"I guess."   
"I mean we wouldn't be as close if it never happened, it gave me a chance to see a nice side of you." 

-@@@-

Hilda was close, too close, it was tempting to just....  
They both began to lean to fill in the gap until they both snapped out of the haze, both embarrassed and flushed.   
"Uhh well thanks for talking but uhh...bye!" Hilda ran off consumed by the same blush Cagney had, only he couldn't make out one word.  
'I almost kissed my best friend.' He though, still dazed.  
'I almost kissed my best friend, and was excited.' He thought again.   
'She's not even a flower!!' Cagney could just picture a smug Goopy yelling the words "I told you so, I told you so!" Cagney shuttered and crawled back to this tree where he would sleep it off.  
'What came over me?'


	7. When are you gonna do it?

-***-  
Hilda had never been more embarrassed in her entire life. Her subconscious just had wanted to close that gap, her conscious however did not. Partly.   
Hilda ran over her actions and words. Was she acting weird? She knew she had things on her mind but never did she think to check the consequences of her actions nor the effect they had on other people. She knew that the boys cared about her, she loved the nickname "Aunt Hilda", it made her feel special. To everyone else she felt as she was just a bother. Sally even asked her to leave since all she was doing was standing around. Sure she offered to go inside but the least she herself could have done was at least offer to help Sally. Seeing such happy friends and lovers around her only felt to make her dim. Who would love her, a sky witch.   
'Cagney might!' Her subconscious beamed in chirping to be noticed.  
'No he doesn't.'  
'He noticed and came to you! He wanted to make sure you were okay!'  
'That is platonic.'  
'Did he not lean in along with you, plus he never did say that it was bad!' It kept chirping, Hilda tempted to cover her wars but she knew, even that wouldn't be enough. She decided to not fight with her subconscious, she knew it would keep fighting her. Hilda leaned forwards her forehead on her knees. She looked out from the clouds she rested on. Cagney looked to be beneath his oak tree, resting.  
The garden parch was quiet, so were the trees and all creatures within them. The only light and sound came from the boat bar by the end of the isle. Cheering could even be heard from the sky, not too far was the casino. Cagney was right, in a way, it was over. The contracts all burned. Part of her worried, 'was this truly the end, or was it just a setup for the devil's next plan.' Nothing to do but gaze at the stars. Maybe even practice for an even better performance next year for the 2nd anniversary.

-@@@-

7:00 in the morning and another subconscious was fighting, though for something different.  
Cagney promised Mugman before the anniversary that they would hang out at Elder Kettle's cottage and drink tea. He never got to so they moved it to to today. Now that Cagney was thinking, he wondered how it went with Cala Maria.   
Cagney buried himself into the ground forwards the cottage.

Set up there were two logs, one for a seat and the other as a table. Cagney approached the door and gave it a light knock. Mugman came rushing out with two trays. He set them upon the log table, there was a bowl full of cookies and a bowl full of sugar cubes. Tea was set aside on another tray.  
"Glad you could make it!" Mugman said in a cheerful voice.  
"Hey Mugman, nice to see you."  
"You too, I got some sugar for you, straight from Baroness Von Bon Bon, my brother brought it. You can either put it in your tea or just eat it." Cagney just decided to eat the sweet cubes, Cuphead and Mugman time to time brought him some of the sweet cubes.  
"Thanks Mugs, so how has it been going with Cala Maria?" Instantly Mugman's entire face shot red.  
"W-well you see." He pressed his fingers together.  
"Going well I assume." Mugman pressed the large cookie to his face avoiding all eye contact.  
"We are..h.....g..." he mumbled inaudible to hear.   
"What?"  
"We are gonna hang out tomorrow by the beach...." A laugh came from behind.  
"Aw is mugsy finally growing up?" Cuphead mocked, unsettling Mugman.  
"We are the same age.."   
"Yeah but I was born first so I am older. Elder Kettle said so." He retorted. Mugman went back to eating his cookie, covering his face with the sugary goodness.   
"Look I'm sorry bro, you know I am just playing." Cuphead had his hand on Mugman's shoulder. Mugman turned away.  
Cagney felt a bit out of place here, not knowing what to do he just kept shoving sugar cubes in his mouth. Cuphead stood next to Mugman in which refused to look at him. Eventually forgave Cuphead to which he immediately regretted as Cuphead whispered something to Mugman repeating the cycle.  
"So what has been going on with Hilda? Is she mad at everyone?" Cuphead asked.  
"She had a lot to think about." Cagney responded.  
"So she avoided us?"   
"She didn't realize it." Cagney intertwined his fingers.  
"So have you guys kissed yet?" Cagney immediately jumped up making Mugman and Cuphead laugh.  
"WHAT?!"   
"Oh well you know 'Aunt Hilda' and 'Uncle Cagney'. Plus you seem to like her. A lot." Cagney was blushing deep red.  
I do not and no we will never!" Cuphead laughed,  
"So when are you gonna do it?" Cagney took a second before yelling back from "just friends" to biology.  
"You loove her." Cuphead make kiss lips mocking the flower.  
"You know what?! Thank you for the cubes Mugman, I have to go do...stuff anyway!"  
Cagney buried himself in the ground catching a quick, "is Hilda that stuff?" Cagney thought about what was said, "when are you going to do it?" Obviously never, it was a simple crush, nothing more.   
"When are you going to do it?"


	8. Nothing a couple of cups couldn't handle

-uuu-

"Bro they totally like each other." Cuphead shouted as Mugman tried patiently to respond, his brother hollering at the top of his lungs hoping Cagney stuck around.

"Brother please." Mugman begged, Cuphead still yelling. Mugman resorted to covering what would be his ears with his stubby little fingers.

Cuphead plopped down onto the log next to Mugman. "Alright so how do we get them together?" he asked perking Mugman's attention.

"Well wouldn't that be a bit rude? I mean he said that he doesn't like her." Mugman responded.

"What is with you?" Cuphead yelled, making Mugman flinch. "I know you want to Mugs. Behind that innocent little face of yours is a cup that likes to have fun. When we went to the casino, you were with me! What happened mugs?"

Mugman brought the beverage to his mouth, obviously trying to remain calm.

"Come on Cups, let's go inside, it's getting chilly." Mugman tried to stand up. Cuphead grabbed the arm holding the tea.

"What happened Mugs?" There was obvious sincerity in his voice.

"I can't do this anymore Cuppy." Mugman finally responded. "Yes I really wanted to go to the casino, heck I even suggested it. I was suppose to be the responsible one but what kind of responsible brother lets his brother gamble away their souls?" He took a deep breath, " I just-want to be the adult here. You can get them together but..I am just gonna stay home with Elder Kettle or hang out with Cala, okay?"Mugman saw as Cuphead was about to retaliate but agreed. Mugman walked inside the cottage while Cuphead remained outside.

 

-ccc-

 

Cuphead walked aimlessly around Inkwell Isle 1, thoughts circling his head. Cuphead couldn't help but to blame Cala Maria for the actions of his brother though he knew it was wrong. His brother had a crush on her for a while and it was selfish to blame her, she had given them a hard time in the past but who could blame her? She had been kind to Mugman and was more than happy to hang out with him at really any given moment. Perhaps that was what made Cuphead upset, having his brother taken away.

Cuphead gazed at the bright sun and frowned. Why was this his fate, on a sunny afternoon alone?  
Cuphead walked over to the observatory and knocked lightly on the metal door.   
A few minutes passed and a tired Hilda answered the door, still in her linen night gown.   
"Hello-*yawn* Cuphead." She opened the door signaling for him to enter. He walked into the dark observatory, the ceiling had a long line creased into it suggesting that it would open during the night.   
"How can I help you?" Hilda asked, pouring a glass of caffeinated tea.  
"It's-about Mugman." Cuphead responded nervously. Hilda snapped her head towards Cuphead.  
"What is wrong with him?"  
"Uh your tea?" Cuphead pointed to her cup, Hilda had begun to overflow her glass.   
"Oh-!"   
Cuphead awkwardly leaned against the wall, looking down as Hilda cleaned up the mess.   
"He said he didn't want to help me with anything anymore because he wanted to be the 'responsible one' and that it was his fault that we lost our souls last year!"  
"Well what were you trying to do?"  
Cuphead gripped his overalls and began to sweat.  
"u-uh well...I suggested that uhh well." ThatwetrytogetyoutogetherwithCagney.." he sputtered immediately putting his hands on his head. After a moment Hilda's face burst red and hit Cuphead lightly on the head.  
"W-WHY IN ALL OF INKWELL WOULD YOU TRY TO THAT?!!" She yelled flustered.  
"Um well, you guys obviously like each other so uhh you know...."   
After a few minutes, Hilda regained her composure and calmed down with her tea.  
"Well I suppose he feels like he should have been a better brother who should have stopped you from making stupid decisions." She stops and blushes faintly, "I mean, I'm really not that good with people."  
Cuphead nods his head and walks out, thoughts aggressively fight in his head. Why did he feel that way? He knew Mugman did also want to go into the casino and gamble but he never thought that Mugman would ever get mad at himself for what happened. Cuphead knew what happened was his fault, Mugman told him no and he did it anyway. The thought of it confused Cuphead but what would he do without Mugman. It was Cuphead and his pal Mugman, not just Cuphead. What would getting two people together have to do with not being responsible?

The door to the cottage slammed, walking in Cuphead rushed past his brother and Elder Kettle straight to his room, in which the door was also slammed.  
In a pile on the floor lied Cuphead with his head on his knees. The door was slightly knocked from the outside, Cuphead didn't care. He tried to add up what Hilda said.  
"Hey cuppy? There is still a bit of food left from the brunch earlier if you want it.." Mugman said, walking closer to where Cuphead presided on the floor.  
"No thanks Mugs."  
Mugman sat down next to him. "I'm sorry I acted like that earlier alright? I-Im really sorry."   
"No it's my fault." Cuphead responded, "I didn't really consider how you felt, not now, not before. Gosh have I even changed?"  
Cuphead could tell that Mugman was taken aback by this.  
"Nonono, you are not the same cup as you were a year ago! You are better now!" Mugman held his brother tight. They lied in this position until Elder Kettle called them for dinner.  
"Hey Cups?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Let's do it!"

-AAA-  
Longer chapter today; I wanted a chapter on the brothers to establish setting and character for the boys. Not exactly for filler. I want to show the aftermath a bit more than previous chapters.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the mass amounts of P.O.V switch.

-ccc-

Cuphead was sprawled out on his bed along with mugs and a pile of white paper.  
"Alright so if we invite them both here together and each of us invites one, we can just sat we didn't know that either of us made the plans and we can get them alone and say that 'we are preparing food'.  
Cuphead turned to his brother holding up the diagram of the house with lines in a 'blueberry buzzle' crayon presenting the lines of movement.  
"So how does this get them together?" Mugman asked.   
"Well than they will be alone. Together. Then they KISS!" He shouted.  
"But what if they just end up standing their awkwardly?" Cuphead groaned at this.  
"It'll be fine!"

-***-

Hilda's world was shrouded in mist, everywhere she looked all she could see were the boys. Fingers enflamed, sharp teeth, cracks down the porcelain sides. They laughed.

Then she woke up.

She took a deep breath and looked at the skylight in her room. Daytime. She looked outside, no evil cups or mugs in sight. Hilda thought back to what Cuphead had mentioned. Get herself and Cagney together? Never! In any case, Cagney wouldn't even like her, it was all revenge. The buried thoughts such as these into her mind, maybe it was because she felt weak...maybe it was because she didn't want to be hurt. She dismissed any and all thoughts regarding to Cagney.  
There was a knock on her door; Hilda brought herself to open it.  
"Hi Aunt Hilda!" Mugman stood at her door.  
"Oh hey Mugs, what do you need?" Her hands on her hips.   
"Well I have a lot of tea at home and I was wondering if you would come over." She thought it over.  
"Is Cuphead gonna be over?"  
"Sadly he said he had plans." She considered it.  
"Well I guess 4:00 is fine." She immediately regret it.  
"Oh okay! Thanks again Aunt Hilda." His voice trailed off, "See you in 3 hours!"

3 hours?  
It was 1:00?!  
Hilda considered slamming her head into her door.  
'Tea is good.' She told herself as she launched herself back to bed.   
'Tea...is....'

-uuu-

"Did you do it?" Mugman asked to which Cuphead nodded.  
"Alright!" Cuphead cheered. "Now for the main event!"

-@@@-

Cagney squirmed, what was this all about? Cuphead demanded that he come over earlier, slightly giggling.   
3:54  
3:55  
3:-screw this!

Cagney burrowed himself, moving closer towards the cottage. Cuphead stood in the front.  
"Oh hey Cagney!" He chirped directing Cagney torwards the picnic table.  
"Cuppy?" Mugman walked into the room.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you invite Cagney over?" Cuphead smirked at this.  
"Yep."  
"Oh well I invited Hilda over too."  
Cagney coughed and curled his delicate petals over his face practically screaming.  
"Oh that is such a pity, guess we just have to have 2 guests today."  
As if beckoned, Hilda arrived, a smiling Cuphead and Mugman awaited.

'This is awkward,'

-***-  
'This is awkward.'

-@@@-  
'God it's just'

-***-  
'So'

-*@*-  
'AWKWARD!'

-@@@-

Cagney sipped the tea and sugar very carefully as if there was something so interesting about the tea.  
"Well Mugs and I need to grab some more sugar for you cagney, and the food for us. Have fun!" Mugs said as he grabbed Cuphead and ran into the house.

'This is awkward.'

"So Hilda, how are you?" Cagney asked nervously. Hilda laughed nervously.  
"U-uh great, pretty stars-what-yeah! Some nice constellation angles lately, haha..."  
Cagney's eyes softened, "So how are you actually doing?"   
"Uh-well-.....I just"  
"Don't lie, you are still upset. The Canteen Pilot says you didn't leave last night to look at the stars."  
"Ah! nothing really!" There was a pause   
"I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"I said sorry, gosh!" Cagney tried looking away.  
Hilda looked like she was going to cry, "you didn't do anything."   
"THAN WHY DID YOU AVOID ME?" Cagney forced himself to calm down and bit his lip. "I MEAN LIKE...you're my closest friend beside the boys..so..I just don't get it."  
"I just."

Then she ran, then he ran after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is next, the finale


	10. When are you gonna do it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is in total two "antiquate" or "curse words" so a suppose I should put a warning for those who actually are "sensitive". Anyway this is the finale, there will be a separate author's not on the next page for those who are interested in more writing in the future or requests.-OPOC

-***-

Hilda won't turn turn back, not now, not ever. Not even her name being called by the flower she cared about most would make her turn back. Where is she going? Most likely the observatory; she would lock her door and sit on the other side. How was it such a world could do this? Talk! What about?! She most certainly didn't like him in anyway and wanted to be alone, like she always has been. No one wants a witch, most certainly not a beautiful flower. Flowers are elegant and pretty, their petals bring color to this monochromatic world. She brings darkness. It doesn't matter anyway.

Knock  
Knock  
Knock

She won't open, not even for him.  
"Hilda?!"  
No...  
"Hilda?!!"  
"What do you want Cagney?!"  
"To talk." Hilda reluctantly cracked the door, the sight pained her.  
"Look I know you're upset and all but being a self centered cunt is not gonna fix it!" Cagney was...crying?

"I just don't want to talk about it right now Cagney," her voice cracked and her nerves were on edge, it was so easy to just open the door and fall into an embrace.

Why won't she let herself?

It's not nerves or anxiety,

She is scared of...

 

Hilda gasped and slid down the back of the door. The flower she cared about even thought she doesn't show it, he adored how he yelled at her in defense, she found it cute when he blushed...she...loved...him.

She tried to grasp it, her sudden silence making Cagney freak out from behind the door.

"Cagney." She managed to choke, "do you...like me?" A breath of relief could be heard from the opposite end of the door.

"Uh..yeah. Of course, you are my-" She cut him off, "No." she said, "as more than a friend?" There was a long pause; hearts raced.  
"W-why does it matter?" Cagney asked, fighting off tears and a blush.  
"Just tell me that you don't god damn it! Just say that you don't like me so this can end." She swung open the door, "Cause I like you, and sorry you have to deal with me all the time! So just go home...and settle down with a nice pansy or something..."

I do I do, love you

-@@@-

She liked...him? His breath hitched and tears poured, it wasn't like him to be so...vulnerable....

"Hilda." He said gently leaning on her door. " I do love you." He pulled her into an embrace and their lips collided.  
It wasn't perfect, it was far from it, but it was their embrace, their emotions that they shared, and no one could take these petals away.  
She was a sylph, he was a carnation, finally as one, just as day meets night, light meets day.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I am posting a Mugmaria book soon so make sure to check it out.


End file.
